All In For You
by AZLCIKOI
Summary: Athrun Zala is the world's infamous player. Lacus Clyne is a single mother with a seven year old son. Sparks fly when they first meet but things get interesting when her dead husband comes back to her life. On temporary hiatus.
1. Roses Meets Violets

Chapter one. Roses meet violets

It was a cold chilly autumn day. The wind was blowing against her soft cashmere skirt. Her beautiful rosy blush coloured hair flowed harmoniously along with it. Her crystal clear cerulean eyes were painted with worry.

"Wait Ronan!" Lacus yelled. A little chestnut haired boy groaned as his mother was rearranging his collars.

"Mom! I'll be fine. I'm gonna be late if you keep this up!" He rolled his eyes.

"Ronan don't give me that and make sure you wear your jacket during recess, okay?" Ronan nodded then kissed his mother on the cheeks and waved goodbye as he ran over to his friends. Lacus smiled at her son as he began to tell a joke which resulted in a ripple of laughter from everyone around him. He reminded her strongly of…him. He used to cause her to laugh explosively unlike her usual calm and timid character. She shook her head and began to walk slowly over to her white SUV.

Lacus Clyne is a beautiful thirty year old single mother with a seven year old boy. Now this seven year old boy isn't your normal average kid. He has an IQ of over 150 and enrols n the country's most prestigious high school. Before Lacus could get into her car, she rummages the inside of her tote, digging through the contents in search for her keys. 'Now where did they go?' She thought to herself.

"Are you looking for this?" Lacus turned around and as she did so, her bag flew and ungracefully smacked the stranger.

"I'm so sorry!" She found herself gazing directly into a pair of most brilliantly dashing emerald green eyes she ever saw in her life. He was the most attractive man she had seen so far in her life considering the work she does.

"It's alright." He looked amused as he rubbed the side of his shoulder. "…But I have to ask, what do carry inside that small purse of yours?" He smiled with his eyes. "Anyways, I think these are yours. You just dropped it and I happened to be around the neighbourhood to come across it." Lacus' eyes grew round as she saw the familiar keys dangling in front of her eyes.

"Oh I don't know how to thank you!" Lacus replied as he dropped the keys into the palm of her hand.

"Hmmm…maybe you can start by telling me your name." He took a step towards her.

"Pardon?" Lacus was really confused.

"Pardon can't be your real name." He took another step forward. Why was this handsome stranger making her heart flutter like she just ran a marathon?

"It's Lacus…Lacus Clyne." He took another step. He was so close to her that now she could see the specks of gold scattered across his emerald orbs. His tall frame started bending towards her petite one. His face was gradually getting closer. To an innocent passerby, it would have looked remotely similar to scene in the movie where the boy would kiss his girl. Before anything of the sort could happen, the stranger came in contact with a leather bag.

"Men!" She yelled before getting into her car. She was fuming now. How dare he treat her like a onetime fling? She doesn't even know his name. As she was driving away, she checked her rearview mirror only to find his reflection laughing his eyes out. She glared at the navy blue haired man before speeding off the curb.

When Lacus reached her destination, she got out of her car to walk into a glossy building with a sign that said 'ALLSTER CO." Lacus walked into the office but she was confused when she saw a box filled with the stuff she usually kept on her desk. Lacus marched up to her desk and grabbed the box.

"What is this?" She muttered to herself.

"That happens to be your stuff." A red-headed woman walked over. "Lacus Clyne, you are fired." Fllay Allster smirked.

"What? Fllay, what do you mean I'm fired?" Lacus panicked.

"What I mean is you don't work here anymore. You knew this was coming to you when you refused to go to the Director's party as his date."

"I…I had to. You know clearly what it means to be his date." The anger flashed across Lacus' eyes. "You should because you obviously had first-hand experience." The whole office gasped. Fllay's eyes grew abnormally large.

"You…you bitch!" She yelled at Lacus. "Do you think you've been complimented for actually contributing to the team with your ideas? The director was only nice to you because he thought you had a nice rack!" She screamed. "Get out, Clyne! You're finished…When you refused him, you had no more use!"

"Actually, getting fired is the best thing that ever happened to me! Now, I don't have to work with the meanest, snobbiest and bitchest old hag, anymore." Lacus felt extremely hurt by Fllay's rude comments and she decided to give her a piece of her mind. The rest of the office cheered when they heard Lacus' comment. They were immediately silenced when Fllay's laser beams were directed towards them. Lacus grabbed her box and proudly walked out. As she took each step, person by person in the office stood up to clap for the brave woman who confidently spoke her mind every day. Lacus couldn't help smiling as she got into the elevator. She could hear Fllay's screams as she carried her stuff to her car. She couldn't believe how unlucky her day turned out after meeting that delicious hunky…gosh, she better stop thinking so dirtily. She took out her phone and called her father.

"Dad, when can I start working as the chief fashion editor?"

"Lacus, nice of you to say hello…" Her father replied sarcastically through the phone. "I was thinking why would you work here after getting a place at Allster Fashion Co.?"

"I just got fired."

"Sorry, Lacus. I only ask once and that's it. Come around for dinner with Ronan." Siegel Clyne replied.

"Yes, I'll come for dinner. See you then. Love you too." She said before hanging up. Gosh, could her day turn out worse?

Athrun Zala laughed like he hadn't in years. She was just too good to be true. Nobody ever refused him like her. He just happened to be irresistible to all women with his tall muscular frame, broad shoulders, soft sapphire hair and a pair of devilish green eyes. During the mornings, he usually got up early to go for a run but because of a hangover, he got a late start today. It was when he saw her pink hair, his heart started to do back flips. When he saw her face, he thought that his heart would stop. She looked like his first love. He had to go meet her. He knew it was impossible as his first love died but he couldn't help the strong feeling of hope that engulfed his senses. Without thinking he followed her to her car but when she dropped her keys, he knew that was his ticket for finding out if she was his first love. She wasn't her. When he got a close-up of her face, her features were softer and her eyes were bluer.

He decided to finish the rest of his daily routine of jogging around the neighbourhood. Lacus Clyne…a pretty name for a pretty girl, he thought. Athrun Zala has been with a lot of beautiful women. Models and actresses ready to give him his way but this woman that he just met wasn't what he would call easy. To be frank, she was quite the opposite. He ran into a luxurious condominium. He pushed the penthouse button. After punching the code, the elevator doors opened to reveal the plushest apartment you would ever see. As he was taking off his sweatshirt, a strong arm grabbed his.

"Athrun, what took you so long?" A gorgeous blonde pouted. She was wearing his box t-shirt which hung to her skinny frame like a potato sack.

"Look Cags, why don't you go shopping or do something you normally do?"

"Well, I can always do those things after sending time with you." Cagalli was an internationally famous model. She graced the cover of many fashion magazines and walked high-end fashion runways. However, that was never enough for this gorgeous bluenette that she trying with her life to impress. He only thought of her as a bedside accessory. She didn't care as long as she could be with him. From the beginning of their relationship, she knew it was doomed. They would only need the other to fulfill a desire of lust. Nothing more or less. However, it began to fall apart when Cagalli began to fall in love with him. She met him at a grand opening party for the premiere of the new Gundam movie in Hollywood. She was invited by the director, who was also her brother ad he was a close friend of the director. She began to talk to him about how she dislikes the industry because people would only see her as a dumb blonde and she had to pretend to be one to keep up the stereotype. Usually, most men would just pretend to listen so that they could get to whatever that was hidden beneath the beautiful Armani gown she was wearing but this attractive and gorgeous man felt truly different. He was nothing pretentious. He really understood her…but he never wanted her. That seduced her…and that was how they ended up in his bed in his luxurious penthouse for the first time. They met many times after at the same place. Until, she couldn't take it any further and confessed to him. Cagalli remembers him shrugging it off and saying that he won't leave her…unless she wants him to but that he can't promise that he will only be faithful to her.

"Cagalli, I really need to go take a shower. I have a meeting in about thirty minutes." He took off his undershirt to reveal a muscled six-pack. Cagalli couldn't help tearing up as she heard the bathroom door close. She still can't understand why she would put up with this. He made it clear that he doesn't love her after all these years but she just couldn't leave him. She sighed as she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

While being in the shower, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for Cagalli. He truly cared for her…but he could never love her. He couldn't bring himself to love anyone after what happened with his first love, Meer. Meer and his unborn son died from a car accident when they were only nineteen. He loved her and after finding out that she was pregnant, he was planning to get married with her but his father's strong refusal caused him to run away with her. However, on the second week of their getaway, Athrun and Meer got into a car accident when a drunken driver decided to speed through a red light. He rammed into the passenger doors causing Meer to die. After the accident, he went abroad to the US. He came back to Japan just a few weeks ago. The woman he met today, reminded him strongly of Meer with her striking similar features. He sighed as he heard glass smashing in the kitchen followed by a 'oh shit!' That was just like Cagalli. She was clumsy in the kitchen.

Lacus called Miriallia who was her best friend ever since kindergarten. She told her friend about how she ended up getting fired to what happened with her father.

"Lacus, how about I ask Dearka to ask his friend for a job?" Miriallia excitedly said through the phone. "My husband's friend flew in from America a few weeks ago and he needs a secretary!"

"Secretary?"

"Yup. His father is the owner of Zaft Inc."

"Really? What if he doesn't like me?" Lacus asked her friend who scoffed.

"Anybody would high levels of testosterone could never come close to disliking you. I'd be quite worried for you if you decide to work there because I heard he's quite a player and a ladies' man." Miriallia answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Both women laughed heartily.

In the morning, Athrun chugged a cup of water after his run. He decided to get ready early for the interviews. He needed a new secretary and he had a long list of accomplished women who were fighting hard for his attention. His phone rang and he hastily picked it up.

"Athrun, dude, it's me Dearka." For some odd reason, Dearka's high school antics never went away. He was still a boy at heart.

"Did your wife get mad at me for letting you get drunk that day?" Athrun replied without bothering to stop laughing.

"Milly was more than mad! Well, that's not what I called about. I just have a favour to ask. Milly's friend needs a job and I was wondering if you could schedule her for an interview."

"Why not. Tell her to come this afternoon around say…" Athrun looked at his Rolex. "…one o'clock?"

"Milly's going to be pleased. Thanks, Zala." His friend replied before hanging up. Athrun quickly followed his regular routine and shed off his hoodie to reveal his beautifully sculpted abs.

After dropping off her son Ronan, Lacus did some grocery shopping. When she came home, Lacus received a message from her friend Milly. She quickly called her Mirallia to find out that she needs to go to an interview in about an hour. Boy, she needed to act fast.

* * *

This is my very first fanfiction! I'm a real AsuRaku fan and there weren't many stories out there so I figured if I can't find one, I'll make one!

Teehee, read and review please!


	2. Roses Meets Violets Once More

Lacus went quickly through her most formal outfits. "Hmm…White might seem a little far too off for the fall season…" Lacus briefly glanced at the clock. It read 12:10. She quickly got the supple white two-piece off the hanger and threw it on.

Meanwhile, Athrun glanced at his Rolex. It was five after one. He was beginning to get quite frustrated. Suddenly the door flew open. A flushed woman with remarkable pink hair was standing by the door. _Pink hair…_ Athrun couldn't help grinning. "I see that we already met before."

Lacus' rotund eyes narrowed into slits. "You!" She quickly stopped herself. "…were the person who gave me my keys." Lacus gritted out through her teeth while she thought '_were that perverted idiot I met the other day.' _

"Well, feel free to sit down or you can have your interview standing by the door, if you prefer that." Athrun scanned her body. Unlike the lanky and skinny frame Cagalli sported, this woman was voluptuous while still maintaining a slim figure. He was pleased at the sight. However when his eyes travelled upwards onto her face, his heart skipped a beat. Her features were so strikingly similar to that of Meer's. He looked away, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Do you have a resume with you?"

"Of course. Here you go."

"You took political science at NYU…What brought you in to this field?"

"Well…" Lacus took a deep breath. "…people change when they find out what they want in life."

"What do you want in your life?" Athrun was genuinely interested.

"I want…" Lacus stopped speaking. She thought about Ronan, her father and…_Kira._ Kira would want her to move on and _be happy._ But how could she become a happy woman when the love of her life vanished out of her life? "I want to be happy." Her reply was simple but still effective enough to drive a thick nail down Athrun's heart.

"Ms. Clyne, hope you find what makes you happy. I also hope that getting this job makes some contribution."

"I'm hired?"

"Yes, however, I do want to warn you beforehand that I could get incredibly difficult."

"I can handle difficult men." Lacus smirked.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear." Athrun mirrored her expression.

"So when can I start?"

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Athrun hesitated. He wanted to spend a bit more time with this interesting woman. "Actually, I take that back." Lacus raised an eyebrow.

"So…I'm unhired?"

"Actually, I was just gonna head out for a late lunch. Care to join me?"

"Oh…no thank you."

"How about dinner?"

"I'll have to excuse myself." Lacus got up to leave. Athrun quickly followed suit.

"What about a midnight snack?"

"Look, Mr. Zala…"Lacus began before Athrun interrupted her.

"Just call me Athrun when it's just the two of us." He really wanted her to say his name. _Screaming_ it would be preferable, he thought.

"Mr. Zala," Lacus tried once more. "I want our relationship to be strictly about business." Athrun raised an eye. So she was more of an in-and-out type of gal, he thought.

"Fine. I'll get strictly about business with you. You want me to get straight to the point, don't you? Well…I want to sleep with you." Lacus flushed red as her temper flared up.

"Goodbye." Lacus opened the door.

"You know, I'm very persuasive." Athrun winked for maximum effect. Lacus shook her head and headed for the elevators.

"Men." She muttered under her breath.

The next day, Lacus quickly made arrangements with Milly's brother Sai to babysit Ronan after school. Milly told her Sai would be more than pleased to help. When Lacus was about to get inside of the elevators, she came face to face, well chest, with the utterly gorgeous and impossible Athrun Zala.

"Lacus, you look beautiful today, as always." Athrun smirked. Lacus decided to play along.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Zala." She said monotonously. He leaned over so that his warm breath was grazing her ear. Lacus felt at least 30 degrees warmer.

"You can call me Athrun."

"Well, you can call me ms clyne." Athrun smirked.

"That's not a convenient name to scream out." Athrun grinned before adding. "…at night." Lacus glared at Athrun when she understood the well cryptic innuendo he was implying. Lacus turned her head so that her lips were nearly grazing his.

"Or in your dreams." Athrun's heart leaped. He now really wanted to get this beautiful woman under his covers so he can hear her moaning out his name out through her delicate lips.

When they reached the office, Lacus quickly took her stuff to her desk. Athrun introduced her to the rest of the staff.

"Everyone, his is Lacus Clyne. She'll be joining you from today on. Make her fell like she's at home." A blonde girl sitting at the desk beside hers, giggled silently. When a gentle looking guy extended his hand and introduced himself, Lacus smiled warmly.

"I'm Nicol Armafi, head secretary. I'll help you around and just ask whenever you need any help." Lacus shook his hand.

"I'm Stellar." The pretty blonde smiled and gave her a hug. A bit too enthusiastically. However the next two girls were not as welcoming as the first two.

"I'm Meyrin Hawke." That was it.

"Lunamaria."

During coffee break, Stellar pulled her chair over so that she was right beside Lacus. She handed Lacus a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Stellar giggled.

"Lacus, you can call me Stel. All my friends do, right Nic?"

"Yuppers." Nicol answered back. He joined the two.

"So…I hope you didn't get in between the sheets with Mr. Oh-so-pretty-boy, yet." Stellar playfully accused.

"Stellar!" Nicol scolded.

"It's alright Nicol." Lacus smiled. "No, I haven't."

"Finally," Stellar began to whisper so only Nicol and Lacus could hear her. "He's been here for only two weeks and I heard that about fifty percent of the girls working here fucked him."

"What about the other fifty?" Nicol asked.

"They're either fugly or gay." Stellar answered."So Lacus, I take it that you're gay 'cause you're obviously fucking gorgeous!"

"Huh?" Lacus was stunned.

"Stel's lesbian." Nicol cleared things up for Lacus.

"No. I am not." Lacus laughed. Stellar's pretty face fell a bit but she soon returned to her jovial self.

"Well, maybe I'll be luckier next time." Stellar sighed playfully.

"Looks like the Hawke are getting some." Nicol pointed to Meyrin's and Lunamaria's empty desk.

"They're sisters?" Lacus asked. She couldn't see the resemblance until now.

"Yeah, and when they get called up to his room and don't come out for until their ten minutes are up, you don't need to read the story to know the details." Nicol said in a hush.

"Yeah and sometimes, I heard he does both of them at the same time…IN THE OFFICE." Stellar added.

"I guess sisters' share everything." Lacus finished. They all laughed.

"I like this girl." Stellar smiled.

"I can say the same." They all heard a voice from afar.

* * *

Finally got through half of the next chapter.

Kiralacus4eva: Umm…I don't even know where to begin. I mean that was so unnecessary but it was nevertheless, a good laugh for me in the end. It made me think, woah only a retard would read a fic that clearly states ATHRUNxLACUS and then gets all something-foreign-stuck-in-my-fu*kin-ars*e about it! I already got on your nerves? Well, it's a bit too early for that. I only got started. Hope I give you a heart attack with my future chaps…Oh and please don't expect me to be at your funeral.

guest123: THanks for the support! I'm not going to abandon anything (so don't cha worry) but I'm going to put off writing Promiscuity until I finish the next two chapters for this fic.

BlitzUltimate09: Glad you like it. Thanks! HOwever, don't expect any intimate scenes so soon...I'm planning to take my time until their relationship becomes more solid.

elo: Awww, geesh, thanks *blushes furiously* You guys are too kind! Hope I didn't disappoint you with the low-keyness in this chapter.

RakusuKurain: Yay! Finally, I found someone else to join the AsuRaku train with me! Sorry it took me such a long time to finally update!


	3. Roses Meets Violets Meets the Branch

**_I'm sorry for such a long delay! I was working on a couple of other stories and I completely forgot about this one. I'm so glad it's not forgotten and how supportive all of you are about this story! Special thanks to all my reviewers. It if weren't for you guys, I might have just discontinued this story._**

**_Roses Meet Violets Meets the Branch...that binds them together_**

Lacus was beyond annoyed. For the past half an hour, Athrun was dragging her around the city. He told her he had a conference to attend after he heard their conversation and he asked Lacus to bring the files. Instead, he took her out to downtown.

"When are we going back to the office?" Lacus asked almost getting upset.

"Do you think the pink one looks better on you or the blue one." Athrun smirked while holding a piece of lingerie. Lacus came very close to smacking him across the face but she held her composure, remembering how he was her boss.

"I already have plenty of both." Lacus smirked back.

"Glad to hear you got plenty of blue ones." Athrun laughed. His twinkling voice sounded like dark chocolate melting on top of a strawberry. Lacus held in a sigh. If only he was more of a gentleman. She almost felt a blush rising in her cheeks but her cell phone woke her from her stupor.

"Hello? Ronan? What's the matter?" Lacus asked in concern when she heard Ronan's crying on the other side of the phone. Athrun looked at her in a curious glance.

"Mom, I broke my arm."

"Honey, I'll be right there." Lacus hung up and quickly ran out of the luxurious store. But before she could make it any further, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked in a serious tone when he saw the panic in Lacus' blue eyes.

"I have to go. Ronan's hurt. My baby broke his arm." Lacus replied, hoping Athrun would understand why she was running out on him.

"I'll give you a ride." Athrun pulled her to his Harley-Davidson. Lacus couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy about getting on a motorcycle. However, she didn't reject Athrun's offer, knowing that it was the fastest way to the hospital. On the way, he couldn't help himself from feeling disappointed. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head. 'Was she married? Is that why she rejected him? ' Athrun cleared his throat.

"So…you have a son?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How long have you been married?"

"…" Lacus momentarily hesitated. She felt something in her heart tremble when she remembered her past few years. "…for a year."

"Oh. So how old is your boy? Ronan, right?"

"He's seven." Lacus couldn't help smiling when she told Athrun Ronan's age. She was truly proud of her son.

"Wait…why are we going to a high school, then?"

"He takes after his father. My husband used to be an engineer."

"Used to be?"

"…He died in an accident when Ronan was only one."

"I…I don't know what to say." Athrun said, remembering his tragic past. He couldn't help himself from feeling empathetic.

"Just don't say sorry." Lacus replied. When they finally stopped in front of a Victorian building, Lacus quickly ran into the school. Athrun wondered if he should follow Lacus. He was about to take off but in the end, he ruled against himself and went to find Lacus.

When Lacus went to the office, she caught a blur of brown hair. She couldn't see the face because the hair was entouring it but she knew it was her son.

"Ronan, what happened?"

"Hello, Ms. Clyne. I'm Ronan's home room teacher, Ms Murrue." A gentle brunette came to talk to her. "You see, it's not Ronan's fault. It was a couple of bigger kids. Uh…you see, they were suspended, of course but, I don't know what to say except I'm very sorry for what happened." Lacus heard the office door open. It was Athrun.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Clyne." Murrue said.

"No, he's not my husband." Lacus answered.

"Uh…I'm sorry to interrupt. Go on." Athrun said awkwardly. He took a look at the boy named Ronan. In truth, the boy's unruly brown hair seemed familiar and it brought him a feeling of nostalgia. When he looked into Ronan's cerulean eyes, he couldn't help smiling. 'Guess he takes after his mom. What a good-looking kid.' Athrun went over to where Ronan was sitting.

"You all right there, buddy?" Athrun asked. The boy nodded his head.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry to ask, but, who are you?" Ronan looked at Athrun with curiosity. He learned in school, not to talk to strangers but something about this man with blue hair made him feel safe.

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Athrun. I'm a colleague with your mother."

"Oh. Do you like my mom?" Ronan asked.

"Yes. She's a very hard-working person, so far."

"No, I mean, are you thinking about her in a different way. Like as a woman?"

"Wh…at?" Athrun was flabbergasted. This kid was really smart. "Uh…why do you say that?"

"Well, how many colleagues come to the high school of another colleague's son?" Ronan raised a brow. He laughed when Athrun blushed slightly and lightly punched Athrun in the elbow with his other unbroken arm.

"Careful, buddy. After your mom's done discussing, we should take you to the hospital, just in case." Athrun said while looking at the cast surrounding the boy's arm.

"It's all right. This school has a hospital and one of the doctor's already gave me a check-up. By the way, I'm Ronan." Ronan took a liking to Athrun, already. "And about my mom, it's okay if you like her. Just make sure you don't give her a hard time at work. She already had a hard time, raising me and stuff."

When Lacus finished her brief interview with the teacher, she couldn't help feeling a pang in her heart. She tried not to cry but it was so hard. She just learned that Ronan was picked on by the other kids and when one of them provoked Ronan saying how Ronan's dad was a bastard who left his mom pregnant with another bastard, Ronan punched the boy. Being smaller, Ronan ended up with a broken arm. A bright laughter broke Lacus out of her misery. The laughter belonged to Ronan and…Athrun?

"So my mom said, get out and stay out." Athrun animatedly said. The result was impressive. Ronan doubled up with more laughter. When they saw Lacus gawking at them, Ronan said,

"Mom, you don't want that fly to end up inside." Lacus quickly closed her mouth.

"Uhm so, I guess, we'll take it from here, Athrun. Thanks for keeping Ronan in company. I really appreciate that." Lacus said gratefully.

"Actually, I was wondering if you two want to join me for dinner." Athrun said smiling at Ronan genuinely. He didn't smile like this in several years. Ever since Meer passed away, his life felt so empty but after meeting Ronan, he couldn't help his heart opening up to the other joys around him.

Ronan and Lacus reminded him of what he could have had if Meer and his unborn son didn't pass on.

"Can we, mom? Come on. Athrun's so much fun!" Ronan pleaded. Lacus shook her head.

"I'm sorry Athrun but, Ronan's in no condition to ride a motorcycle." Lacus said.

"Cool. You have a motorcycle?" Ronan looked at Athrun with joy.

"Yes, I do. About that, Lacus, we can take the taxi." Both Athrun and Ronan opened their eyes wide and gave her a puppy-dog expression. Lacus hated how she couldn't resist their puppy-dog faces.

"Okay, but Ronan, honey, you have to relax. Are you sure you can handle staying…"

"Mom, you worry too much." Ronan interrupted his mother. "Actually, I have a better idea, then." Ronan turned towards Athrun. "Athrun, why don't _you_ come join us for dinner at our house?"

Lacus wanted to hit her head against the wall.


	4. Distant Memories

**Okay...So an update. I'm still on a temporary hiatus but because I haven't updated this for such a long while, I thought I upload this one up. However, don't expect more updates until my other story Cruel Intention has a completed status. Also, I won't be discontinuing any of my stories except for maybe Promiscuity which I think is a failure. **

**Happy reading! I'll be back soon but not too soon!**

It has been already a month since Ronan and Athrun's first meeting but it felt like the two knew each other since birth. Lacus stared openly at HER boss in HER living room giving a pony ride to HER son.

"Lacus, if you don't close that pretty mouth of yours, a poor little sucker might fly into it." Athrun said sniggering. Ronan mirrored him.

"Yeah mom. Listen to Athrun." Lacus was surprised at the slow but noticeable change in her son. Ronan's face was twinkling with childish delight all the time now. It crackled even louder when Athrun was over for dinner which became almost a ritual now.

"Well, I wouldn't have opened it in the first place if you two behaved yourselves." Lacus held back the urge to laugh when she pictured Athrun as a little boy.

"We behaved like little angels." Athrun replied.

"You mean ponies." Ronan added. The two boys clutched their sides from laughter. Lacus finally gave in to her urges and laughed with the other two.

When Ronan finally went to bed, Lacus and Athrun sat down at the table for a light conversation.

"Thank you, Athrun." Lacus smiled and her eyes twinkled. "You really changed Ronan. He really looks up to you."

"Well…he's an awesome kid." Athrun returned Lacus the same look. "You're really lucky Lacus to be blessed with a son like him."

"I know. " Lacus sheepishly smiled and looked into Athrun's emerald eyes. However, the smile began to cease when a new feeling overcame the pink-headed woman. She felt new profound longing to stare at those gorgeous eyes forever. Athrun who was also staring into Lacus' crystal clear blue eyes, felt the same. Soon, tension began to arise between the two. Athrun cleared his throat.

"I'd better go now." He stood up suddenly, looking slightly flushed.

"Yeah. It's starting to get dark outside." Lacus felt the heat rising in her face. She walked over to the door.

"Uhm…Lacus?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…" Athrun suddenly felt quite nervous. It has been many years since he felt his heart beating this fast in the presence of a woman. "if you'd like to…" Athrun paused momentarily to fumble quickly through his mind for the right word. "Uhm…join me for dinner?"

"What do you mean? You come over for dinner all the time!" Lacus let out a hearty laugh.

"What I mean is…like a…" Athrun again felt his heart speeding up.

"Like a?"

"Like a date." Athrun tried to keep his face straight but his insides were squirming intensively.

"Like a date?"

"You know what, let's just forge…"

"I'd love to." Lacus interrupted kindly. "I'll just ask Miriallia to look after Ronan tomorrow."

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow." Athrun felt his heart soaring across the amber sky. Lacus couldn't help but smile as she watched him getting into his car.

* * *

At the workplace, however, Lacus and Athrun made sure to keep their friendship and potentially-something-more-kind of relationship a secret. It was almost a fact that secretaries had a hard time keeping their mouth shut about gossips like that. Also gossips spread faster here than a wildfire spread.

"Did you hear?" Stellar excitedly spun her chair and slid towards where Lacus and Nicol were sitting.

"Hear what?" Lacus asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"I heard that Zala's seeing someone." Stellar said in a hushed voice. The contents of the coffee sprayed over the two unsuspecting colleagues.

"Ew. Lacus!" Stellar whined. Nicol took out his posh handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Thanks Lacus for providing me a new reason to go shopping." He gave her a thumbs-up. Lacus couldn't tell if the fella was being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, you two. I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

"Uh…it's all right. Shit happens." Stellar waved the flustered girl off and resumed her gossip. "That's not what's important right now. Anyways, apparently this girl from the customer service team saw him and this woman with a little kid." Lacus' eyes widened in horror.

"A kid?" She said in a whisper.

"Yup." Stellar nodded furiously.

"Well, it might be just a rumour." Nicol offered.

"Nope." Stellar shook her head. "She wasn't the only one who saw boss with this kid." This made Lacus take a mental note to not go around in public with Athrun and Ronan frequently. Before Lacus could hear anymore about the gossip, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Lacus, can I see you in my room for a sec?" It was Athrun. Lacus nodded and followed him into his office but not before catching one of the Hawke sister glaring at her. Lacus frowned slightly. When she made her way inside, Athrun motioned her to sit down.

"Lacus, I need to ask you to accompany me to a business trip to New York. Do you think that's possible?"

"To New York?" Lacus asked.

"Yes. We're launching the new fall ready-to-wear collection in New York so we need to be there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How long will we be gone for?" Lacus said worriedly. "Can't someone else go?"

"If you're worried about Ronan, don't be. I already asked Dearka and Milly to do a 24/7 babysitting for Ronan for a week."

"A week? I'm sorry but I can't. I can't leave Ronan alone for a week." Lacus shook her head intently.

"I already got Ronan's permission. In fact, he was urging me to take you so maybe you wanna reconsider?." Athrun smirked.

"Wait…you asked Ronan first?" Lacus said completely flabbergasted with the information. Athrun nodded in response. Lacus only gave him a childish glare than broke out in a small laughter. This made Athrun's stomach fill with butterflies. How he was falling for her.

"Well...we can take Ronan with us." At Athrun's remark, Lacus' laughter ceased.

"But who's going to take care of him?"

"We'll just bring Dearka and Milly with us as well." Lacus simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

Upon their arrival at Manhattan, Lacus and Athrun blushed heavily. It turned out because the hotel mistakenly took a booking for a single room with a single bed. It was also known as the honeymoon suite. The rest were occupied. They awkwardly took the room knowing because of the holiday season, it was going to be incredibly difficult to find other places to stay.

When the two reached their room, they were tired. After what seemed like a never-ending plane ride, they felt so happy to see a comfy bed. Lacus quickly rushed into the bathroom to take a lengthy shower. Her longing for a shower overshadowed her mind about not being the only occupant in the hotel and she came out of the bathroom with only a towel hugging her well-endowed body.

Athrun who was lazily lying on the bed, flickering through the different channels on the 3D T.V. heard the bathroom door click open. When he saw Lacus in nothing but a towel, blood started to pool southward. He felt his body tensing up. It was a sight to behold.

With her long flowing pink tresses dripping water and her long creamy legs in view, it was enough to make any sane man lose his mind and give in to his desire to ravish her right on the spot. Athrun tried to shift his eyes somewhere else but it was glued to the lovely, seductive woman like a magnet. Lacus who finally realized that she was not the only person in the room, let out a tiny shriek. When Athrun got up from the bed, he saw her tensing up like him.

"I guess it's my turn to take a shower." Athrun didn't really like the implications. It sounded like they were on a honeymoon. Athrun quickly escaped into the bathroom.

Lacus blushed at the thought about Athrun being in the shower. She pictured his hard chest chiselled and lean and his beautiful blue locks dripping with water. Lacus suddenly felt hot. She also felt the lower side of her abdomen pooling with heat. She shook her head trying to get the image of a naked Athrun out of her mind. She decided this was the time to get dressed.

When Athrun came out of the shower, he forgot to take his clothes with him so he came out with a towel which hung dangerously low on his hips. Lacus who was fanning herself from the heat caught a sight of him and felt the butterflies multiply. It was even better than her imagination, the real thing. Athrun stood at a good 6'0 and his body was wonderfully toned. Athrun caught Lacus' gaze dropping lower and lower down his body. He couldn't help but grin in pleasure. He quickly took out a grey slacks and a black sweater and went back into the washroom.

After getting dressed, the two of them went to dine at the Restaurant.

"To a wonderful hit in New York for the future of Zala Inc." Lacus said before Athrun and she clinked their crystal cups together. When Lacus licked her lips, Athrun's mind went blank except for the thought about tasting those pink rosy lips. He cursed himself but he just couldn't help himself.

"So tomorrow, we scheduled a meeting at the Plaza Place for the launching at 10 AM." Lacus voice melodiously ranged. Athrun felt a burning sensation in his insides. All he could think about was capturing Lacus' voice inside his mouth. Athrun cleared his throat.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"It's early so we should rest early." Lacus replied.

"Oh right...Maybe we should start heading upstairs." Athrun quickly picked up his card and made his way toward the elevators. Lacus gulped back the rest of her champagne and followed him.

When they were inside the elevator, Athrun couldn't pry his eyes off Lacus. With her long lashes layering over her deep eyes flickering every time she blinked, Athrun felt hypnotized. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Athrun quickly marched out trying with much difficulty to hide his blush. Lacus could only stare at him puzzled as he fumbled with the door.

That night, Athrun slept on the sofa with dreams about kissing a beautiful pink-haired woman.

* * *

The week passed quickly and finally it was their last day. Athrun was glad that they can finally leave the next day. He couldn't believe how torturous the trip was. He swore to himself never to bring Lacus on a business trip with him ever again.

It was so difficult having to take a cold shower every morning.

Lacus, on the other hand, had a fabulous time. She took many photos to bring back to Ronan. Lacus smiled as she looked at a photo of herself with Athrun in front of the Statue of Liberty from earlier this day. Suddenly Lacus felt tears forming. The picture brought back memories she treasured.

_"Kira, I love you." Lacus said softly. She could feel Kira's grip on her hands tightening as she said those words. He stared at the French piece of architecture ahead of the two. Lacus wondered if Kira hadn't heard her. Finally Kira spoke._

_"Lacus, remember the first time we met?" Finally Kira looked at her in the eyes. "We met at this very spot." He bent forward and gave Lacus a gentle kiss. "I loved you ever since and will forever." Lacus could only happily snap photos of Lady Liberty._

_Flash_

Lacus looked at the photo in her camera once more. Kira...Athrun. Athrun...Kira. For the past week, Lacus felt confused. She loved Kira and still do but there was another taking a place inside her heart now.

_"Lacus, I have something to tell you." At Athrun's voice, Lacus took her eyes off Lady Liberty and turned towards Athrun. _

_"I'm all ears." Lacus smiled._

_"I..." Athrun briefly looked away. "I think we should take a photo together." For an odd reason, this didn't feel like what Athrun wanted to say but Lacus ignore it. She smiled and brought out her camera._

_Flash_

Lacus stared at the beautiful pair of forest green eyes in the photograph. When her eyes travelled down to his lips, a warm feeling formed inside. She blushed. She hasn't felt this was about a man for a long time and here she was wanting her boss ever since the time she saw him freshly out of a shower. The longing deepened. Lacus jumped when she heard a voice calling her name from behind her.

"I believe we should celebrate for a wonderful launching of our fall collection." Athrun smiled as he brought a chilled champagne bottle and a box of exquisite dark chocolate. Lacus blushed. Here she was having dirty thoughts about a certain blunette and he brought her aphrodisiacs in return.

"W...why not." Lacus heard her voice slightly shaking.

Soon the whole bottle was empty and chocolate wrappers littered the marble table. On the sofa sat two slightly intoxicated people.

"She was a complete skank!" Lacus felt slightly dizzied and her speech was sluring.

"And she fired you." Athrun also slurred back.

"Yup and she slept with all the men with a title at the company." Lacus even in her drunken stupor, could still tell how closely they were sitting towards each other. In no time, her head was resting on Athrun's chest and one of Athrun's arm draped her shoulder.

"Because she's a skank." Athrun replied.

"No, I'm a skank." Lacus couldn't hide it anymore. Heat was pooling in between her thighs.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" Lacus abruptly sat upright. She grabbed her head from the slight dizziness. "Then tell me why I keep wanting to..." Lacus' voice trailed off.

The two were locked into a deep gaze at each other. Athrun couldn't help himself anymore. Had he been sober, he would've been able to resist but with the help of alcohol, his last sense of self-control was completely gone. He had to savour those rosy temptation. Athrun dived in and captured Lacus' lips. They found themselves kissing each other with a fervent passion.

"Hmmm." Lacus sighed into the kiss when Athrun flickered his tongue inside her mouth. She felt his long fingers creeping inside her pajama shirt. Soon they found their way to her chest and began to knead her left mound. Lacus moaned and grabbed gently onto his hair. It was silky soft. Athrun's mouth then began to drift lower from her mouth. They began to trail down her neck.

Before they knew it, they were both topless.

Lacus could feel Athrun's warm tongue sucking her erect nipples. She could feel his tongue swirling around and lightly kissing her breasts. She writhed in pleasure. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she captured Athrun into another kiss and her hands drifted towards the body part that was in desperate need of help. Her left hand slowly made its way down his waistband and found its target. She began to slide her hands up and down.

In return, she was met with a moan. Lacus began to knead the hardened flesh with more vigour. Athrun let out a deeper moan. As his mind clouded with pleasure, Athrun slowly laid Lacus down the sofa. He took her pretty hand from his manhood and brought them over his shoulder. He dived and ravished her plump rosy lips with another kiss. Lacus screamed in gusto as she felt something hard and thick plunge inside her.

Athrun groaned as he plunged his member deeper. He began to fasten his pace. Soon the two were crying out in ecstasy. When Athrun was bucking his hips at a dangerously fast speed, Lacus came.

"Athrun!"

"Lacus!" Their voices entwined into a melodical duet filled with pleasure. When he felt her walls clamp tighter around him, he also exploded. He dropped on top of Lacus, with his manhood still lodged inside her and began to kiss her feverously.

"I love you." He whispered to her. He finally told her. The two fell asleep with their arms entwined around each other.

_"Lacus, I have something to tell you." Athrun had to tell her. He couldn't think about anything but her anymore. He knew this feeling once before when he met Meer but never experienced it again. Until now._

_"I all ears." She finally took her gaze off the Statue and turned towards him._

_"I..." When he saw her pleasant smile, his courage left him. "I think we should take a photograph together." He said instead. When Lacus happily brought out her camera, Athrun thought to himself. 'Will you love me too?'_


End file.
